This invention relates to the accommodation of cathode ray tubes and more particularly to improved means for protectively packaging a plurality of tubes for transportation and storage. In general, cathode ray tubes by the nature of their usual glass construction are inherently fragile structures. Therefore, in storing and transporting quantities of tubes, careful consideration must be directed to achieving appropriate packaging means. For some time, it has been conventional practice to transport and store pluralities of tubes in packaging means commonly referred to as multipacks or multipack containers. Depending upon the size of the tubes concerned, such containers are normally designed to accommodate six or more tubes per unit. In the fabrication of this type of multiple tube packaging, it has been a common practice to utilize a combination of substantially combustible corrugated paperboard components, such being individually cut, formed and interlocked to produce an integrated container means. Such construction requires a number of expensive die-cut pieces to provide the container shell, along with several necessary internal structural components which are folded and assembled thereinto, to fabricate a container having the requisite strength to sufficiently support the plurality of tubes and adequately protect them against damage during storage and transportation. When loaded with tubes, such multipack containers are usually additionally reinforced by two or more tautly drawn encircling metallic bands. While these bands are beneficial for maintaining the integrated structure, especially when pelletized, they sometimes become ensnared in forklift handling operations, whereupon the container and tubes therein may be damaged. Additionally, multipacks fabricated entirely of corrugated paperboard have an inherent shortcoming in that the material is prone to readily absorb ambient humidity, whereupon the structural rigidity of the container becomes weakened thereby diminishing the supportive protection of the contents therein. This becomes an important factor when considering stacked storage arrangements.
While multipack storage and transportation facilities are constituted to minimize the hazards of combustibility, an important consideration under constant surveillance is the probable inflammable nature of the packing materials utilized.
A recent development in multipack construction involves a container whereof the top and bottom closure members are formed of expanded plastic material in place of the usual paperboard closure components. But, the continued usage of a continuous perimetrical sidewall of corrugated paperboard and the contiguous internal bridging supportive means manifest the previously mentioned disadvantages.
From a convenience consideration, another shortcoming evidenced in conventional multipack packaging is the inherent opacity of the completely enclosed construction of the container. Unless the reinforcing bands are removed and the multipack opened, there is no convenient way of assessing the completeness or condition of the physical contents accommodated therein.